1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a safety apparatus and, more particularly, to a safety apparatus for use in alerting others of a roadside condition.
2. Description of the Background
It is very common for a driver of a motor vehicle, such as a car, truck, or semi-tractor trailer, to experience a flat tire or other vehicular failure that may cause the driver to pull their vehicle to a side of a road. In such situations, the driver or a passenger may need to exit the vehicle and inspect the vehicle or repair the vehicle, for example, to change a tire. Regardless of the road conditions, the amount of traffic, and/or the time of day, exiting the vehicle can be very dangerous. Warning devices have been developed to assist drivers and passengers in such dangerous situations.
One such warning device is a flare. A number of flares may be stored in a bag, box, or other container in, for example, a trunk of the vehicle. When necessary, one or more of the flares may be activated and positioned on a roadway to alert other drivers of the emergency condition. While flares are useful, they can be difficult to use and positioning of the flares in a manner sufficient to alert other drivers can be dangerous.